An Omega is what he needs
by MissWingedLioness
Summary: Saitama is the strongest Alpha on Earth but he doesn't want an Omega by his side. Will young Omega Genos change his opinion and his life? Omegaverse! AU. Alpha!Saitama Omega!Genos Omega!Sonic. SaitamaxGenos SaitamaxSonic
1. An Alpha and his Omega

**Omega!Genos Alpha!Saitama**

 **Okay so, it's probably shitty because I'm not the most talented writer ever but… I tried. Maybe I'll add more chapters than this one, only if you liked the first one (I don't want to bore anyone here).**

 **Not a native English speaker and this is not beta so please, bear with my grammar/spelling mistakes.**

 ** _An Omega is what he needs_**

Omegas are meant to be with strong alphas. Every Omega dreams all his life about caring Alphas that will guarantee a loving home, many children and protection from other dominating males who could try to steal them from their sweet family. Omegas have many needs, they are weak on their own. The worst period for them is heat: sexual needs make their way into their heads and they are no longer able to resist older and stronger Alphas' advances. There are so many tales about young Omegas ruined by heat, young boys and girls who mated with an Alpha who knocked them out and left them to provide for themselves and their children. Children. Yes, because for an Omega, giving birth to an only child is rare, so, if abandoned after the heat, their social condition is even worse. The sad truth is, many Alphas aren't interested in "used" Omegas. The new toy must be, indeed, new.

However, this was no longer a problem for Genos. Since he lost his family to a crazy cyborg, the young Omega left his humanity in a little corner and decided to become stronger. Strong such as Alphas are. His lucky star must have listened to his wish because it sent a good doctor to take care of him: Dr. Kuseno, a very old and smart man, saved his life. If he had not shown up, Genos would be dead. The old man changed Genos' wounded human body in a cyborg's one, giving him the strength and independence he wanted so much. This new body did not need food, rest or any particular attention, it just needed fuel to run the mechanism, repairs when needed and updates when Dr. Kuseno thought they were useful. So, what about all the heats and problems that characterized an Omega? Nothing of this could affect Genos at this point. Sure, the good doctor had built his body to be similar to Omegas' ones, this meaning Genos had genitalia, hormones and needs, but he could not experience heats because he was no longer able to give birth. This displeased the young boy: even if he wanted to be stronger, he did not mean to erase every chance of having his own family. But, since what has been done cannot be undone, the boy just forgot about that, until he met that Alpha, the one who changed his life.

x.X.x

Saitama was a bored Alpha. He did not want a mate, mates need attention and he was having none of that. True, he was the strongest Alpha alive, he was the one and only "One Punch Man", as many people liked to call him. But he just wasn't interested in romantic relationships. He liked hanging out with other Alphas, playing videogames with them and he certainly loved accomplishing heroic actions because that was what made every Omega so madly in love with him and his power but in the end, he really felt alone. He had tried to mate with someone but when he realized nothing was going as it should, he decided that maybe loneliness wasn't so bad after all.

His last mate-to-be was called Sonic, and he sure was an attractive guy. Sonic was beautiful, wild and untamable, especially when it came to heats, those periods were the worst for him. He would be needy for a month, continuously asking for sex, which Saitama was glad to give but when he realized he didn't get pregnant his reactions truly were dangerous. He could spend days killing other Omegas because they could have what he couldn't; when a child approached him during a walk, he would start crying hard, running away because he couldn't cope with his pain; then, back at home, he would just try to hurt himself, wondering what made him sterile and wrong. Maybe it was the fact that he was too strong for being an Omega? No, it couldn't be that, he was sure. Then maybe he and Saitama were not meant to be. He truly loved the bald man, but he couldn't stay at his side, not in his current condition. Saitama tried to help the boy, it wasn't as he didn't care for him but he didn't even understand why he was so upset. He just couldn't help his mate and he hated this. Sonic's body was covered with scars, the old ones and the self-inflicted new ones. Saitama was desperate and so was Sonic. They fell apart. Some months later, Saitama red on a newspaper that Sonic had successfully mated with an rich Alpha that managed to make his dreams come true. The boy was pregnant with triplets and he had the most beautiful smile on his face. Saitama was glad, at least Sonic was not so sad anymore.

Saitama continued with his life, he really liked his hero status and he felt like he didn't need anything else. Until he met Genos.

The day the met, Genos was fighting with a strange flying creature, he looked so young and yet so beautiful. Wise, even. His fighting skills were good, he certainly knew how to defeat enemies. The bald man immediately understood the boy was an Omega because he smelled like one, but damn! He was pretty strong! Just as his Sonic. The blond teen reminded him of his sad ravenette. Saitama watched the whole fight, intervening just when he noticed the boy was in need. His mechanical body had been damaged badly, he was no longer able to fight, if Saitama didn't step in Genos would have probably died. He immediately killed the monster, much to Genos' surprise, and then he picked up the boy bridal-style. Genos was dumbfounded but the Alpha's power was really intriguing and he couldn't avoid to like the way Saitama was taking care of him. Both of them had loved in the past. Neither of them thought they could love someone again.

That was the day Saitama saved Genos' life. That was the day the two fell in love again.

 **Kathy's corner!**

 **Hi! Salut! Hola! Ciao! Hallo!**

 **If you have some advices regarding my grammar/spelling/style or you simply liked this chapter, please, let me know about that! I red about this prompt in Lady Nicolet's "story ideas". So I tried, I hope it turned out good. Feel free to talk to me, I usually don't bite. Eh eh eh. :3**


	2. Old and New kinds of love

Love is not something you demand and obtain, love is meant to be sincere: it blossoms when two beings are attracted, fascinated by one another and it dies if these emotions fade during time. Some people say young love can't be ruined, some other ones have different points of views. Old love can ruin the recently blossomed one, we all know that.

x.X.x

Three months had passed since their encounter. Genos and Saitama live together now and the young boy, fascinated by the Alpha's power, has even asked him to be his disciple. They don't talk much, their relationship – if one can call it like this – is based on pure respect for strength, they don't need to bring the whole thing on a sexual or emotional level, it's not necessary, maybe useless.

It's not that they wouldn't like it, they're just too bold and devoted to power to admit it. But the truth may be another one, different from what they like to think, different because they fear opposite things: Saitama, as stubborn as he is, knows he's still in love with Sonic.

His sad ravenette, his magnificent opponent, and everything he represented for him had disappeared in a blink of an eye. The bald man often found himself thinking about the boy, those beautiful grey eyes looking at him in ecstasy during their sex sessions; that skinny, scarred slim body, ready to pleasure him in every way it could; his lunatic mood, who could change in just a few seconds if Sonic perceived something he didn't like. The boy was an assassin, a ruthless one: who the fuck cared, Saitama loved him and now he feared he would see Genos as a mere substitute, looking for Sonic in every action the boy did.

Genos, on the other hand, new he wasn't a complete Omega anymore. He couldn't experience heats, he couldn't have babies, he couldn't satisfy an Alpha. His steel body was hard, not soft and supple as Omega's ones. He wasn't enough for Saitama, he already knew that, and for this, he truly felt useless like a piece of scrap metal no one needs to use. Even if Saitama had shown him many times he cares, even if the bald man used to caress him or chastely kiss him on his cold, silicone lips, he just felt a burden for him but he didn't want to admit it to himself.

x.X.x

-"Oi Genos, what are you doing? You have been stuck in the bathroom for hours! Move out or I'll kick your cute metal ass man, you hear me?"

-"I… Sorry sensei, I'm almost finished here, please, wait a little more!"

-"Maaaaan, I need to piss you know? If you're jerking off, finish what you're doing and exit the room, else I will help you myself! Come on, I didn't know cyborgs needed so much time to masturbate!"- Saitama teased.

The bald man didn't really need to piss, he just wanted to know what was going on in the bathroom since his self-proclaimed disciple had been very strange during the week: he blushed whenever Saitama's body was close to him, he squirmed if his sensei touched him on a shoulder, he even spied the man when he was showering for Kamis' sake! Saitama wondered if he was in heat, then he remember Genos telling him he couldn't undergo an heat even if he had the hormones to do so. Then, could he really be all hot and bothered for him? Like Sonic was? Sonic. Again. Saitama set that thought aside and moved to kick the door of the bathroom.

There he was. Genos, poor, adorable, crying Genos. His cyborg roommate was crying oil tears with the most adorable expression on his face, at least Saitama thought so. The bald man wanted, needed to know what's going on, so he decided to ask with the sweetest tone he could muster, everything in order to see Genos' beautiful smile again. He didn't like to see his Omega cry.

-"Genos, hey, look at me. What's wrong, why are you crying? Come on man, I was kidding about you masturbating, you really are shy, eh. Stop crying now, would you please? I'd like to see that pretty smile of yours now, can I?" – Saitama smiled himself.

-"Sen… sensei, I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to cause you troubles, I m-mean-"

-"Dude, shut up for a second please. Why would you cause me troubles? I mean, I really like you, stop crying, you light my heart up after so many years of shadows, so you can quit crying and smile. Who knows, maybe you could turn me on so much that I…" Saitama started to laugh. He truly meant what he was saying but Genos was so red with embarrassment that he found it impossible not to smile. The boy was so naïve.

Genos didn't know what to say. Was Saitama attracted to him? Was he just kidding? His trail of thoughts was a never ending one. Then Saitama kissed him, hard, on the mouth. The boy felt his master's tongue touching his plated one and he forgot how to blush, he even forgot he was shy and immediately tried to return the kiss.

They were kissing. Genos felt so light-hearted now, his master loved him.

As their heated kisses continued, Saitama said: "Genos, I really doubt you want to do this inside the bathtub, it's not comfy you know? We could move on the futon, wouldn't it be better?" Genos stood up and let himself be guided in the other room and on the futon by his master, who was taking all the time to adore him and his mechanical body. Saitama was leaving light butterfly kisses on his disciple neck, descending on his plated abs and so on, making Genos moan and shake everytime he touched his body with his lips. They began undressing, everything was so perfect, finally they could –

The doorbell rang. Who the fuck could be at that hour?

x.X.x

On the opposite side of Z-city, a grey-eyed Omega was crying. His black hair were messy and his beautiful body was covered in bruises, what a pity. What would he do now? His mate had kicked him out of their house for the third time that week, he was pregnant and he couldn't work. He remembered when he used to ask a good star for good children and a good mate. He had the latter but it seemed he couldn't have the former. Now he had the former, hell, he was pregnant with identical triplets, but he hadn't the latter. His mate was a violent one, always beating him when he was angry or annoyed and taking his frustrations on him.

Sonic realized he had to protect his baby girls. If his mate continued to treat him like that, he was going to lose them and he couldn't even think about that possibility. At this point, there was only an option for him. Returning to Saitama's house. His ex-lover had always been a good man, Sonic was sure he could help him. With that glimmer of hope in mind, the ravenette started to walk towards his house. When he arrived, he rang the doorbell.

It was late in the evening but he had no choice.


	3. Old love prevails

When he opened the door, Saitama couldn't believe his own eyes. His ex-lover, Speed of Sound Sonic, stood there with tears in his eyes and an adorable pout that reminded the bald man of a lost puppy. The ravenette wore casual clothes, a blue long sweater and a pair of black leggings, everything completed with a pair of blue and violet sneakers and a blue ribbon in his hair. He was sexy, very sexy, just as Saitama remembered him.

The only new thing was that baby bump, visible through the sweater just because that piece of clothing was tight on the grey-eyed man's small frame. True, now Sonic was pregnant with triplets, Saitama knew that, the news on TV announced the event some months ago when the eldest son of a businessman – and Sonic's boyfriend nonetheless – was invited to speak in a TV show and he used the occasion to inform every people in the world his mate and he were finally building their own family.

Saitama thought that that fucker, the son of a bitch who stole _his_ Sonic, was a really handsome man. No doubt the babies would be beautiful, and lucky too since their father was so rich and influential. Finally Sonic would be happy. But if he was happy with that man, why was he on his doorstep, crying and looking at him like he was his last hope? Not that Saitama complied, of course, the other man being his weak spot. He was so lost in Sonic's beauty that the only thing he managed to say was "Oh, hi." And then Sonic launched himself at him, grabbing his shirt and crying loudly.

The action reminded Saitama about their whole story and he felt guilty for the poor guy, so he encircled him with his strong arms and tried to soothe him while gesturing at Genos in order to make him change room. He needed to talk to Sonic and he needed to do that now.

x.X.x

They spoke for hours, until the morning. Sonic explained him everything, from the fact he was happy to be finally pregnant, to the fact his mate actually mistreated him daily: Saitama's displeasure when he discovered Sonic's "boyfriend" used him like a punching ball during the day and for sexual interactions during the night was unbearable. How could someone treat the boy so badly? He was pregnant too for Kamis' sake! He was so angry he could destroy the whole Universe with just his thoughts, but now he had to help Sonic, he couldn't plan on getting revenge for him.

Everything that happened that evening made him forget about Genos who was now lying on his master's futon, evidently displeased that the bald Alpha was ignoring him in favor of the black-haired man. Saitama wanted him to leave the room but he refused, he was too jealous to let the two alone. What if they had sex? Who was that man anyway? The blond Omega had way too many questions to pose. His master looked happy in the other man's company, Genos wondered why. Sonic – as his master called him – surely was an Omega, otherwise he wouldn't be pregnant. Yes, pregnant, Genos would never get pregnant with his master's baby, he just couldn't.

Realization sunk into him. Maybe his master knocked the guy out during his heat and now Sonic wanted him to take care of him and the babies? Rage thought the best of him and he shouted:

-"I know what you're up to, you fucker! If master knocked you out and left you that means he doesn't care about you! He… he's mine now, go away!"

-"Genos, please" – Saitama tried to intervene, to explain the current situation, but Genos was furious, and people know there's no fury in hell like a scorned Omega cyborg.

-"No master, I know what's happening here but it's not fair! I-I love y-you, please master, don't listen to this man!" – Genos looked heart-broken while saying this.

-"Genos, don't make a fuss about it now, it's not what you think, I can explain! If you just can listen to me for a while maybe we can-"

Genos stayed quiet for some minutes, avoiding Saitama's gaze on him and trying to stop the oily tears that were falling from his golden eyes.

-"I see master, it's not a problem, really. I'll just go for a walk, you two take your time to talk, I'll be back when I'll feel like to. Moreover, I must buy rice and vegetables for tomorrow's meal, so I have to go, right?" – the young cyborg said, faking a huge smile. His mouth was smiling, his eyes were not.

Saitama knew it was no use to argue, so he gave the boy permission to exit the flat and returned his gaze on Sonic that looked more worried than before. Now he was stuck in a three-way relationship and he knew that, he was in deep shit. Sonic looked so adorable right now, maybe it was his red, plump lips, the way he was looking at him or the hormones kicking inside the Omega's body.

The Alpha wanted to fuck him. Senseless. On the floor. Who cared if the boy was pregnant, he would just be sweet and delicate with him, wouldn't he? But the man also felt ashamed. His new lover was upset about this, some minutes ago they were having sex and now he had left their shared flat because Saitama was a jerk and he made the boy notice how much he really wanted Sonic back with him. He knew he should stop himself, but he couldn't, so he stood up and moved to sit at Sonic's side. The Omega looked at him like he had three heads, not fully understanding what was going on. Saitama took advantage of the situation and kissed him sweetly with hugging him with an arm and caressing his cheek with the thumb of his free hand.

Sonic was speechless. He remembered how good it felt to be this close to Saitama, but he didn't remember it was this good. In moments, they were lying of the ground, kissing each other hungrily, Saitama's tongue caressing Sonic's one in a sweet dance. Sonic felt Saitama's dick poke at his leg and he moaned, he needed this as bad as the bald Alpha did. Plus, Omega really can't manage to refuse Alpha's sexual advances.

Saitama stopped caressing Sonic's cheek in order to use his hand to grab the smaller man's wrists and hold them over his head. He began kissing and sucking his neck, leaving love bites and hickeys on his way. Under him, Sonic was squirming and moaning while moving his hips in order to try adding some friction between their bodies. He was desperate for love, for Saitama's love.

The Alpha undressed him quickly without letting go of his wrists, he then undressed himself and moved to prepare the ravenette for the main event. Sonic, however, posed him a strange request Saitama refused to meet. The Omega wanted to be entered raw, without preparation. Saitama knew he loved the pain/pleasure mix but now he was pregnant and they had to be careful because he could end up hurt and that wasn't good at all. He shut him up with a kiss while inserting two digits in his small rear, scissoring them and then adding a third. He knew Sonic could take no more, so he removed his fingers and lined his dick up at the boy's entrance. He entered him slowly, careful not to hurt him yet hardly enough to make him feel the whole organ pulsing inside him.

Saitama began trusting at a fast pace, kissing the boy and watching the sweet expressions he was making during their encounter. He changed the angle of his trusts in order to find the Omega's prostate and he knew he succeeded when Sonic shouted him name and came, still untouched. Saitama followed his shortly after, screaming his ex-lover's name. The two laid there, still speechless, for a while, then Saitama pulled out of the boy his softened member and picked Sonic up bridal style, bringing him to lay down on the futon. He cuddled him with small, butterfly kisses and loving caresses until both fell asleep, Saitama holding Sonic who was peacefully rubbing his head on the bald Alpha's stomach.

x.X.x

When Genos got back home, he couldn't believe his eyes. His master laid naked with Sonic on the floor. And he was hugging him. _He was fucking hugging him._ It was obvious they just had sex. He was angry again now, he wanted to kick the ravenette's butt out of the flat. He knew what his plans were, he knew. He decided against killing the boy, he was pregnant after all and the babies weren't guilty if their mother was a true jackass.

He exited the apartment anew, slamming the door. The action woke Saitama up and he immediately remember his sin. Genos was going to rip him apart, and he couldn't blame him. Sonic wasn't guilty. Genos wasn't guilty. Saitama was, for once, the villain.


	4. A damn good bald lover

Saitama felt like shit. He had fucked his ex-lover – who now was pregnant of another man's baby, so technically he made him cheat on his mate – and he had broken Genos' heart to shreds. To be honest, he didn't mean anything of this to happen, he was just attracted by two Omegas at once and he was an Alpha so… that was normal, wasn't it? Saitama hated to answer himself, but he had to say all the fuss he was creating wasn't normal at all.

He returned at Sonic's side, noticing the boy was still asleep. Sonic was smiling and mumbling his name in an loving tone, hugging the pillow and rubbing his cheek on it, and Saitama felt heartbroken. He asked himself why they fell apart, why he couldn't be the babies' father. Then he remembered, for the millionth time in months, Sonic's suffering and his own.

They weren't meant to be, he needed Genos and Genos needed him; plus, Sonic had a mate now, a violent one, and Saitama didn't know what to do. If he forced Sonic to return to the man, the boy would probably get beaten again – not to mention he just used him for sex, sending him back home now would really be rude, Sonic would suffer again for that – but if he kept the boy with him, Genos was sure to disappear from his life and he couldn't cope with that.

In the past few months he had grown attached to the blond Omega who was the one keeping him company all day, doing house chores and looking at him like he was a sort of God. Saitama was bored, true, his life was all devoted to being a hero, that's why Genos represented a glimmer of hope, the source of light any living being needs. To Saitama, Genos was hope herself: if he had lost him, he had lost hope.

With that thought in mind, he covered Sonic with the blanket and kissed him on his forehead, careful not to wake him up, then he headed towards the door and exited it like Genos did some hours ago. He had to find his blond boy.

x.X.x

Roaming the streets at an early hour surely was a bother. It was cold and there was no one outside, Z-city really seemed a ghost town now. Saitama hadn't got the slightest idea where Genos could be and that worried him. What if the boy decided to disappear from his side forever? No way, that couldn't be, Genos was faithful to him. _Yes, he should be just as faithful as the jackass who cheated on him some hours ago -_ thought the bald Alpha with bitterness.

Shoving the thought away, he focalized himself on finding the boy. Where could he be now? Maaaaan, love stories truly are a bunch of shit sometimes. He wondered some more about a possible location, he knew Genos had grown fond of a little park near Saitama's favorite supermarket but he already had visited the place and Genos wasn't there. He roamed, and roamed and roamed again.

When he walked near an infamous little alley, he noticed something familiar sitting on the ground with his face hidden between his knees. The person was sobbing, Saitama could tell that because he could hear the sound. He approached. Genos.

 _Genos._

The boy was there, crying his heart out and obviously hating him. Slowly, carefully, Saitama walked near him and sat at his side, watching him. He didn't dare touch him, he wasn't brave enough for that.

He, Saitama, the strongest Alpha in the whole Universe, wasn't brave enough. He saw Genos looking at him with teary eyes but he still wasn't able to do something. He didn't move when Genos launched himself at him and started punching him weakly, he knew he deserved it, he was _the_ jackass after all. Saitama let the boy hit him while crying, he didn't care if the oily tears were staining his Oppai shirt now. That could be washed, the stains could be erased, while, on the contrary, what he did to Genos couldn't be cancelled.

Some minutes, then a full hour passed and Genos finally calmed himself. Saitama, obviously, hadn't received a single scratch but at least the boy was satisfied with his little, miserable revenge. The bald Alpha knew it was a miserable one because, come on! He cheated on him and all the boy did was hitting him weakly and crying.

-"Oi Genos, are you quite finished?" – he joked.

Genos wasn't in the mood for joking. He hugged his master and whispered: "I'm sorry."

Saitama was surprised. He should be the one being sorry, Genos did nothing!

-"Ehm, Genos that's weird man, really weird. Why would you be sorry? I'm the full-experienced asshole here, not you."

-"Sorry master, I acted like an only child who discovered he will have a little brother. I needed attentions, that's it. If my presence is a bother for you I can-"

If Saitama didn't know Genos any better than he already did, he would have thought what the boy was saying was provocative. Something in the lines of "You don't want me, you prefer him, bad, bad Saitama!" but he knew it wasn't that, Genos was serious.

-"If I didn't want you, why would I be here, now, soothing a brat like you? I'm not good with words Genos, I… am sorry, I don't know what to say. Come back home with me please?"

-"No."

-"Ah, final- WHAT?! Genos, wait a second, did you just say no?"

-"I said no. I love you master but I need to think. I'm not a full Omega anymore and that's what troubles me in our relationship! I will never, ever be able to carry your babies, I can just clean the house and prepare meals, waiting for you to return home!"

-"Genos. Who the fuck cares? I don't need babies, I don't need a 'lovely cute wife waiting for me at home', I don't need anything from you. I need you. I realized this during the past two weeks, when I noticed you were behaving in an odd way and I can't picture myself without my blond roommate with me. Come on Genos say something, I'm not sensitive nor sentimental and all this sweetie pie is killing me!" – Saitama was disgusted by excessively sweet things, he was making a face and Genos started to laugh.

-"You're not a romantic one master, I know. But I need to think anyway. Give me a week to figure out how to be the perfect mate for you and then I'll be back, please."

-"Fine, but if I fuck Sonic during your absence then it's not my fault!"

-"You know master, when I see you too together I was kind of turned on. I wouldn't mind if we-"

-"What the actual fuck Genos, he's pregnant!"

-"You fucked him anyway."

-"True, I should just shut up. Maybe I'll ask him if he agrees to participate in a three way thing. But not now you cyborg pervert!"

Genos laughed again. "Okay master, I'll look forward to it! But now I'll head to Dr. Kuseno's house, my thinking week starts now!" And with that, he waved at Saitama with a huge smile plastered on his face and went away.

Saitama was speechless again. That boy was killing him.

x.X.x

Back at home, Saitama opened the door to his apartment slowly, hoping Sonic was still asleep. Which he was; the boy was peacefully sleeping and again, fucking adorable. He looked ready for cuddles. Saitama smiled.

The Alpha approached him and kissed him on his mouth; Sonic didn't respond at first, he was still perceiving the action as something inside his dream, then he opened his beautiful grey eyes and realized it was not a dream; he returned the kiss with more passion and encircled the Alpha's neck with his skinny arms. Saitama felt turned on again but he resisted the urge to jump on the adorable figure near him: he was there to cuddle him after all, he didn't want to fuck him… yet.

-"So, how is my princess now? No more tears I hope."

-"Hmm, come here you jerk, I need some action."

-"You little vixen, I see you're needy as always, eh? But you gonna wait now sweetheart, I was planning to cuddle you, don't you like the idea?"

-"I'd prefer to fuck, ya know?"

-"Hey, I'm the one who should remember I'm dealing with a fucking nympho I guess." – Said the bald man scooping Sonic in his arms bridal style and sitting on the sofa with the Omega in tower.

Saitama caressed his pale cheek and Sonic relaxed into the touch. Maybe he didn't need to think about what happened in the alley with Genos, at least for now. Moreover, Sonic's body felt so warm and good against his. He gave him another kiss which immediately turned more heated than intended and he started undressing the Omega.

-"I know you would yield to my charms, baldy ~"

-"Shut up."


	5. Chasing Papers

**Sorry for the late update everyone! I was very busy studying lately so I couldn't write and couldn't post! ^_^"**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter, I didn't re-read it and it isn't beta so sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes!**

Genos didn't feel like returning home yet. True, he missed the bald Alpha but he just couldn't stand the idea of him being close to the grey-eyed Omega, especially knowing they were so sexually attracted to one another. He remained closed in Doc's lab for three days, thinking.

The Doctor had been gentle with him, as always. He had calmed him down while he was crying, he had offered him the help the teen always needed, he even offered himself to build him a new body capable of bearing children.

The last idea was just wonderful. Genos really was convinced that Saitama would love him if he could give him two or three brats to look after so he was pondering if he should allow the old man to modify his body now; the decision, however, was hard to make, and Genos resolved he could think about it the next day, or the day after that.

The only thing he could do was to talk about that with his beloved Alpha and then decide what was right and what could be wrong. With that thought in mind, the blond Omega left the Doc's laboratory and headed towards Saitama's home, hoping to find him in instead of the other Omega.

x.X.x

Once arrived, he knocked twice. No one answered. How strange, master rarely left home. Genos slowly opened the door and entered the flat, scanning the first room quickly only to see the man his master loved so dearly sitting on the sofa and watching TV while caressing his belly. The other Omega must have noticed him because he was now staring at him with wide eyes and a surprised look on his beautiful, delicate face.

-"Uhm, hi I guess."

-"You're Saitama's disciple, right? I believe he didn't introduce me properly to you, sorry about that. I'm Sonic, his ex-lover."

"Ex-lover". Genos frowned, everything was so unfair. This man once belonged to Saitama and now that he had no right to stay with him, there he was, sitting on his sofa and occupying the place Genos was meant to occupy.

-"I'm Genos."

-"I know that."

Silence filled the room until Sonic spoke again.

-"I believe you don't like me much, am I right?"

-"Yes."

-"Listen Genos, I don't want to take Saitama from you I just need a place to stay for a little, then I'll let you two be. I'm sorry I-" Sonic was cut off by Genos' screaming at him.

-"I don't care what you say! I know your plan and I know you lie so you can shut up and spare your words for someone else! God, I hate you!"

The ravenette now had tears in his eyes. True, he needed Saitama and he recently had sex with him but it wasn't his fault, was it? The hormones were kicking in! But he couldn't bring himself to explain that and he was forced to hear Genos' rage outburst without having the chance to say a word.

-"You're a bitch and you're lucky Saitama-sensei loves you so much because if that wasn't the case I would have thrown you out of here in an instant! Look at yourself, you're pregnant with another guy's children yet you beg your ex to have sex with you! I really don't know what master finds in you."

And Genos continued insulting the other guy over and over again, thinking of a way to make him leave or return to his "owner's house". To be honest, he didn't really want him to go home, he knew Saitama needed him. He even liked him a little. Well, a lot, the guy was surely hot.

He certainly didn't know a pregnant Omega was that sensitive.

Sonic stood up and grabbed his phone, dialing a number Genos didn't know: he would get to know that number soon enough, though.

x.X.x

When Saitama arrived home, he honestly didn't know what was going on. Genos was crying and had a dislocated arm and Sonic was nowhere to be seen. Why wasn't Sonic there? Saitama was sure he had left him lying on the sofa. And then again, why Genos was there? Wasn't he supposed to be at Doc's lab for a whole week?

Saitama cleared his throat and tried to ask what was going on. Genos didn't answer. Jeez, what did he do to deserve a big, crying cyborg child in his living room while he couldn't even understand what was going on?

-"When you feel like to, could you little stubborn princess tell me what's going on again? Shouldn't you be at Doc's lab?"

-"Yes master but I came back home because I needed to talk to you and-"

-"And?"

-"And I found Sonic."

-"Oh, cool. And why is he gone now?"

-"Well, I… h-he w-went away m-master…"

-"Genos please, tell me what happened. Where is he?"

-"I came home a-and h-he was lying on your sofa. I was j-jealous, I lost my mind and s-started insulting him, I didn't know he was so sensitive! I was jealous master, please, f-forgive me!"

Saitama was speechless yet he wanted to scream. Even if he loved Genos, he couldn't deny his feelings for the other Omega and he knew he had to scold Genos like mothers do with children now because he had done something terrible. Hell, Sonic could be everywhere now! What if his mate had found him? No, that couldn't be, _it was_ -

-"Master, I t-think you n-need to know, h-his boyfriend came to p-pick him u-up."

 _Impossible._

Now he knew he had to save him. That, or Sonic would soon be found lifeless somewhere in Z-city.

-"Come on Genos, we have to find him."

-"A-aren't you angry at me, master?"

-"I love you way too much to be angry at you now. Well, maybe I'm just a little pissed but that's all. When we will find Sonic and I will be certain he's okay I'll scold you like you deserve to be and maybe I'll spank you too. For now, let's go."

-"Yes master!"

Little did they know that things for them weren't going to go according to plan.

 **Drama, drama, drama! Drama princesses everywhere.**

 **And a cliffhanger.**

 **Sorry! :P**


	6. To Philip house we go

Saitama remembered something about Sonic and his mate living in a big villa near Z-city even if he couldn't recall the estate's main characteristics. It was just a huge, white building with grey columns near the principal door and a marvelous garden. It wasn't so hard to recognize now, was it?

He and Genos spent hours searching for that big-ass house but all they managed to find was a limousine near an awfully familiar white flat with a golden turd on top. Zeniru's flat. Saitama was sure Sonic had worked for that man so he decided that maybe, but just maybe, Zeniru could tell them something about Sonic and his whereabouts.

The two approached the building and entered it, finding a very elegant white and gold room that served as a reception. Cool, information was what they needed at the moment. Genos, who was still feeling guilty for his previous actions, eyed the receptionist. She was a blonde lady, around thirty years old, with green eyes and a very skinny figure. She wore a white dress and a cyan little hat with matching cyan shoes. She seemed a pretty good person to Genos and he thought that she may have told them what they needed to know.

-"Excuse me, is Sir Zeniru home now?"

The girl just blushed and nodded, Genos wondered why. Wasn't it obvious he was into guys? And then again, wasn't she too and Omega? He could smell Omega's hormones on her. But never mind that. He turned to Saitama only to see that his master seemed pretty annoyed. He was right, they were in a hurry after all.

-"Can we go visit him? We need to ask him some questions about his last bodyguard."

She nodded again, incapable of speaking. Women, women, women, who could ever try to understand them. (1.) He thanked her and returned to Saitama's side, telling him they could take the elevator and go see Zeniru in the attic. The man greeted him with another annoyed look and a strange "Had fun flirting with her Genos?" which called for Genos' next answer "Are you jealous master?" and the two started quarrelling like an old married couple while the elevator was bringing them to the 45th floor.

Zeniru's attic really was big. Hell, it was enormous! The man was sitting at his desk, reading some papers he probably didn't understand while sipping a drink. He seemed so interested in his drink that he didn't notice the two tall figures watching him from near the door. When he noticed them he jumped from his chair and moved towards the telephone in order to call his personal guards. Damn, he truly missed Sonic.

Genos, however, stopped him in his tracks and briefly explained the situation. Zeniru was dumbfounded but agreed to answer their questions: after all he too wanted to re-hire Sonic again so maybe helping them to find him was a good idea. He changed his mind when Saitama posed the first question.

-"So, any idea of where Sonic's boyfriend could hide him? I suppose you know him because he's as rich as you and rich people always acquaintance other rich guys…"

Zeniru paled a little. He met the man Saitama was speaking of once or twice and he knew that guy was one of the richest businessmen on Earth but… he also knew he had a very bad reputation. Philip, this was his name. Rumors said he had a dangerous drug business going on in A-city, he had many enemies because of that but none of them ever lived long enough to tell others about him because he always killed his rivals bare handed. His cruelty was second to no one else's and some girls he ruined said he liked to beat them senseless just to satisfy his sick pleasure.

When every newspaper from A-city to Z-city published articles and photos picturing him with Sonic, fingers intertwined and a huge smile on his face, Zeniru couldn't believe it. Did mating Sonic change him so much? No, it couldn't be, the guy was a monster not a little, caring lamb. He sincerely hope Sonic wasn't going to be ruined by that jerk: his hopes shattered when the newspaper spoke about them once again announcing Sonic's pregnancy. Poor boy, who could save him now?

Zeniru wanted to offer his help to Sonic but he decided against it: he was too afraid of the ravenette's boyfriend and too coward to even try to face him. He met Sonic with him at the high society's parties and he noticed the astonishing amount of bruises on Sonic's body. It was obvious the boy had tried to hide them but he had failed, everyone could see them and no one could help him now.

The next months he asked his men to infiltrate Philip's principal house but many refused, other tried and where never found again. He could do nothing more than watch his ex-bodyguard meet his demise.

Then, one day, when the newspaper started to obsessively write that Philip's mate had disappeared and that everyone who knew something about that was going on would have gained a ridiculously high amount of money if he/she told Philip about that, he felt relieved: finally he could use his money to help the boy without being discovered. He offered twice the amount of money Philip offered to shut people up. He knew his plan worked because the newspapers never stopped publishing Philip's offers in the first page.

So, when Saitama and Genos arrived at his door and asked him where Philip's house might be, he felt sad. He should have known his plan would have failed somehow. Philiph had found him, there was no denying it. Sonic would have been lucky if that man kept him locked in a room for all his life now, abusing him and using him for all his so called "needs".

-"Hey old man, why don't you answer me?"

-"Oh, s-sorry, I was just thinking. I know where his house is, but I must warn you if you go there to save him, you'll get killed in no time. Philiph is cruel and very, very powerful. Not to mention he's obsessed with Sonic. He'll never let you bring him away from him again, that's for sure."

-"Yeah, yeah okay, I don't fucking care. I will bring him back and that's it. Where's the house?"

So brave for someone so common. Who was this man's name again? Saitama? Well, he will have to thank Saitama for helping the boy then.

-"Z-city is very big but the rich neighborhood's side of the city is easy to find, Philip's house is the only one there. You will recognize the building because it's a Victorian white estate with an amazing garden similar to the one in Louis XIV's palace in Versailles (2.). Philip's mastiffs always guard the main gates while his eight most skilled fighters wait for intruders near the main door. You will know you're there because the house is encircled by a forest which protects the its sides."

-"Okay, we knew some of that but… how do we arrive there?"

-"My men will bring you there. After all, I own Sonic my life."

-"Fine, I guess we can go then."

 **(1.) Men, men, men, they are the ones that can't be understood. Right girls? :D**

 **(2.) I love French and French culture so I speak about them quite a lot. Also, English history fascinates me a lot, I really liked the Victorian Era and… that's another thing I speak about quite often. ^^**


	7. Cry baby

Zeniru's men easily brought the two heroes to Philip's estate: the description of the place fitted perfectly, it was a large, white building with an amazing garden. Very beautiful, yes, yet so dangerous.

Zeniru's men were so afraid they couldn't even speak, and when Saitama asked them for the umpteenth time if they were going to arrive soon, one of them answered something like "I wish not". He was trembling. Was Philip that powerful? Saitama had his hopes up! This time, maybe, he could fight a good battle and win without using just one punch. But that wasn't important after all.

Once arrived, Saitama and Genos hopped out of the large limousine and faced the main gate. They had decided they weren't going to hide, after all, everyone already had told them it was no use since Philip's henchmen were always ready and attentive to everything.

Saitama moved to punch the gate but, to his surprise, it opened itself as if it wanted to lure them in. Ten men were standing on each side of the garden's central sidewalk and one old gentleman, who apparently was the estate's head butler, bowed before them.

"Welcome to Philip Wonders' Estate, I'm Raphael, the head butler. My master is waiting for you inside his living room, please, follow me."

Heck, this was ridiculous! They came such a long way to fight and punch some sense into this Philip dude and he was just letting them enter his house without even bothering showing up? That jerk had better be really tough because if that wasn't the case Saitama would have gladly punched his ass all the way to the Moon.

"Master, are you coming?"

"Yes, let's go."

x.X.x

The interior appearance of the house was as fancy as the exterior. White and gold walls, red sofas, every kind of strange stuff coming from the whole surface of the world… Saitama wasn't sure what type of animals were lying on the ground and he didn't even understand why two black, big-ass panthers where watching him from near a fireplace while wiggling their long tails.

The two animals were guarding an enormous painting who showed Philip posing in a very elegant and aristocratic way. The bastard was smiling. Hell, the entire house seemed just a museum build in order to underline the guy's wealth. Rich people, always so arrogant.

The head butler accompanied them in the living room, told them to sit down and wait for his master, and then he left without saying a word.

Saitama and Genos had to wait half an hour before Philip decided to show up. And surely they weren't happy to know why he had arrived so late.

"Gentlemen, good morning. I was keeping company to my mate and I had to make sure he understood who's in charge here, that's why I'm late. So, care to tell me your names?"

"I'm Saitama, he's Genos and you're an ass. Now tell me where's Sonic and let me bring him back home. I'm in a bad mood today so whomever gets on my nerves gets punched."

Philip smirked. "I already knew why you were there so it was useless making you fight your way into the house. Oh, Mr. Saitama, please, refrain yourself from calling me an ass again, it is not very polite and it gets on my nerves as well."

Before the two heroes had a change to answer, Philip continued. "However, I cannot return my mate to you. He's expecting children and we need to keep him under control, else he would just run away again and harm himself and my daughters. You, Mr. Saitama, are an obstacle since Sonic continuously runs from home because of you and you should understand you make him unhappy."

"Do your beatings make him happy then?"

"Excuse me?"

"Let's get straight to the point, asshole. I know you beat him and that's why he escaped so shut the fuck up and let him go. Or should I punch my way into your head as well?"

Genos was mesmerized, he had never, ever seen his master so damn serious. His voice was scary and he had a seriously annoyed look on his face. He must have loved Sonic very much back when they were together. And it seemed he loved him nowadays too. Genos wondered if he was the one being kidnapped, Saitama would have come to save him along with Sonic. He decided to remove that thought for he was not sure the answer would have been 'yes'.

"Very well then."

And with that, every man who was waiting in the garden run into the room the three were in. They all were assassins then… Saitama punched half of them, killing them instantly while Genos incinerated the other half with his cannons. What a pity, those guys surely look promising and yet they were killed so easily.

The two turned to face Philip who now was pale and wide-eyed. He probably had underestimated the duo and their power. Money can't buy everything now, can they? Learn your lesson, jackass.

"Care to tell me, Mr. Ass, where is Sonic?"

"In our bedroom. Take the first corridor there is in the 2nd floor, then turn to the left. There is a white door with angels carved on it, that's the room."

x.X.x

The bastard hadn't lied after all. Saitama opened the door hoping to find Sonic smiling at him and running towards him for an hug but no, that was too good. The poor guy was chained to a bed, naked if not for the sheets covering him and he obviously had fainted during Philip's little 'lesson'.

Saitama made Genos wait outside, he knew Sonic was shy and he also knew that he would have never looked the cyborg in the eyes again if the boy saw him naked. He approached the limp figure in the bed and moved the sheets aside. Sonic's body was full of hickeys and bruises, and Saitama wasn't sure what the liquids that covered him were.

His beautiful face was covered in a water-like substance. Saitama assumed the poor thing had cried a lot. Then there was a sticky white substance and the bald Alpha could guess what that was. The most preoccupying thing was all the blood on Sonic's body and between his legs. He seriously hoped the guy wasn't going to miscarry on him, he would never forgive himself if that was the case. Had he arrived too late?

He covered Sonic with the sheets and picked him up, then he moved to exit the room. He made Genos call a Dr. Kuseno to advise him they were coming to his lab. They needed someone to take care of Sonic: they couldn't bring him to an hospital and they knew that, for Sonic was a villain after all and authorities would have locked him in prison. And God knows what other prisoners would have done to him.

x.X.x

Once in Doc's lab, they left the Omega with him and waited outside. Apart from some strange moans and the doctor's speech from time to time, silence filled the room until Genos spoke.

"Master I know that maybe it's not the perfect moment to ask but… if I was the one kidnapped and in danger y-you… I-I m-mean, w-would y-you…?"

"Come to save you? Of course you silly thing, why would I? I still love Sonic but I love you too. That's all that matters to me." Saitama, of course, already knew what bothered Genos. The only thing he didn't knew was why Doc was praising Sonic who was supposed to be asleep.

Genos' golden eyes lit up. He may have a chance to build a family with his master after all. He wanted to express his happiness but instead he decided to tease Saitama a little.

"Master."

"Hmm?"

"When Sonic will be better what about we speak again of that threesome?"

"Pervert, he's still pregn-"

Wails filled the whole lab and a male screamed in pain. The duo heard Dr. Kuseno praise the boy by saying things like 'you're doing great' or 'push again'. The two looked in each other eyes without uttering a word, then Genos had a revelation.

"You know master, I think Sonic is awake now."

"Yeah, but why is he screaming?"

"Well, I… think he might be giving birth just now. That's probably why he had blood running down his legs."

"Oh my God."


	8. All good things

**So... in this I tried to explain how a male Omega can give birth naturally... it's just a theory so don't examine this too closely! XD**

Saitama entered the room Sonic was in and stayed there for hours, until Sonic's triplets were born. It took hours for the ravenette to push them out because it was his first pregnancy but he managed to that anyway.

The bald Alpha honestly didn't understand how that could be possible. He never cared about Omega's body dynamics before because he thought he wasn't going to mate anyone nor help one give birth. The second one looked impossible to him if you had asked him some years ago.

Dr. Kuseno was kind enough to explain everything to him while helping Sonic: according to what he told him, both male and female Omega are able to give birth; females don't have any problem, they are born with that kind of "ability", while males develop a strange kind of duct during pregnancy that allows them to give birth to their babies naturally.

Saitama looked at Sonic and felt kind of guilty for him since he couldn't be of much help in that moment. Just like when they were lovers, he couldn't help the boy, and that made him feel useless.

He and Dr. Kuseno praised him all the time and tried to ease things a little because the boy was obviously confused and unprepared for this. Genos, at first, had refused to enter, then he decided to do that and limited himself to hold Sonic's hand in his own. In a certain moment, he really had thought Sonic was going to destroy his hand with the strong grip of his long, slender one.

Hours and hours passed and when he pushed the last girl out of him, Sonic looked exhausted. (1.) Genos bathed the girls while Saitama helped Sonic get into a bathtub full of hot water. After applying some medications to Sonic's body, Dr. Kuseno left the room to rest a little and the three remained alone.

Sonic was happy holding his daughters and thinking about names for them. Apparently, he wanted three 'A' names for his girls and despite Genos quarrelling with him about how 'K' names are better, Sonic ended up calling them Anastasia, Arianna and Althea (2.).

He looked so peaceful that the two heroes never dared to ask him what Philip could have done to him while they weren't there. Thinking about his wounds and what was the state they found him in, he could have beaten, mistreated or even worse, raped. The ravenette didn't need protection, that was for sure, he was a strong one after all. But maybe he needed a family, and the heroes were willing to give him one.

Saitama still loved him and he was sure of that; Genos had grown attached to the guy and felt a little guilty for all the shit he went through with that Philip dude. Suddenly, both wished for a three-way relationship. Come on, Saitama was the world's strongest Alpha, he could keep two Omegas with him! That wasn't the moment to ask that anyway.

"Saitama, Genos… thank you. I-I…"

"You don't need to say anything Sonic, now rest and we'll look after the girls. When you'll wake up I'll propose something to you two."

"Okay."

"Genos, is it fine to you?"

"Yes master."

x.X.x

Once Sonic had woken up, Saitama decided it was time to move forward. He entered the room Sonic was in along with Genos and explained to them what was he planning to do, that involving the three of them living in a house in Z-city that was almost intact after all the mess happened to that city.

Sonic, at first, wanted to refuse, he felt like being a burden for the two lovers: plus, he had children to look after now; Genos, on the other hand, was pretty excited about that and he ended up convincing the ravenette to join their little family.

Things were simple: Saitama was going to mate them both, taking responsibility for Sonic's daughters too and acting as their father figure. It could be strange for the first months but in the end they knew everything was going to go according to plan.

Genos would get his new upgrade and try to have children, even if he was a little skeptical after seeing how that had worked with Sonic. The main idea was to build a system able to not force him to push or go into birth squeezes when his pregnancy approached its end, but Saitama protested saying that way Genos would resemble to a toaster: you put bread inside and it gives you the bread back when it's ready.

So, Dr. Kuseno built him a new prototype of abdomen that could host children but left it uninstalled because he had yet to figure out how to create and artificial ovum containing Genos' part of DNA. The blonde Omega was happy anyway, the possibility to have his own family too alluring to give up his project.

Sonic was happy with his girls but he really liked the idea of having more brats to look after with his shared Alpha. It seemed cute to him to give his girls a little brother or sister with Saitama… or maybe two or three more children: Omegas rarely give birth to just one child.

As for himself, the bald Alpha was content but he couldn't deny anything to his two mates, not even babies. The idea of having two pregnant Omegas around his new house was exciting and scary at the same time because, first, he was going to father at least four more brats that way, and second, pregnant Omegas are terribly clingy and sensitive. But he could manage after all, he was sure of that.

 **Kathy's corner!**

 **So! I have another two or three chapters in mind, mostly about these three adorable dorks' family life. Plus, I really, really would like to give them a bigger family with more babies for Saitama (jeez, I don't know if you every extra chapter in the manga but Saitama really seems good with children!). Maybe I could write some more smut. Or the threesome Genos wanted so much. Who knows, muahahahah! ^w^**

 **(1.) If you have red the manga and you go open chapter 65 (which is called Accelerate 3), turn to page 8 and you'll see Sonic. That is his face after giving birth. XD**

 **(2.) I personally loved those names. :D Also, 'Anastasia' is the title of a wonderful song from Aurelio Voltaire. You should listen to it, it really is lovely.**


	9. can come to an end

**A poor attempt at writing a threesome. Hope you enjoy! °w°**

Months had passed since their little adventure: Sonic had recovered, Genos was still helping Doc perfectioning his new reproductive system while Saitama couldn't feel happier. Their strange kind of relationship seemed, somehow, to work well, even if the two Omegas continued to quarrel over stupid things all the time.

The only time they didn't start some lame squabble over some frivolity, was during sex intercourses: their unique, shared objective was to make their Alpha enjoy every moment of it. Luckily for Saitama, this was one of those rare moments.

Sonic was sandwiched between he and Genos. He was kissing the cyborg while Saitama fingered him, moaning in pure satisfaction. Genos, on the other side, was trying to be as gentle as he could with the ravenette since he still needed to heal properly after childbirth. Gentleness resulted to be a simple action for the blonde Omega for he knew how to treat another of his kind, while that kind of caring, sweet behavior was difficult to perform for Saitama… Alpha's personal business, he used to say.

-"Sonic, can I put it in? I really am growing impatient, sorry."

-"O-of course y-you can. J-just try to go easy on me, please."

Sonic's discomfort was evident in his broken voice, but he didn't dare denying something to his Alpha, knowing all-to-well his place. Philip was way less kind than Saitama and he felt like he owned the man his own life and his daughters' ones, which, in fact, was a true fact. Not that Saitama ever guilty tripped him of stuff like that, but the Omega still thought he had to repay him and sex was the only thing he could give him.

When Saitama penetrated him, he muffled a moan of pain which didn't go unnoticed by his two lovers. Genos knew Saitama was pretty big, they had gone at it many times during those months together, so he tried to ease the other's pain with little, sweet butterfly kisses on his face and palms until he adjusted to the Alpha's size and seemed pleasured enough.

Saitama could be caring when he wanted to, so he waited for the ravenette to grow used to his girth and stroked the other's member tentatively, expecting to hear a moan or two, just to be sure the boy wasn't in pain anymore. Suddenly, he had an idea.

-"Genos."

-"Yes Master?"

-"Fuck his mouth while I take him from behind."

Genos moved and positioned himself at Sonic's mouth, watching the other engulfing his member in his hot mouth. Sonic seemed at ease after all, and the blonde didn't manage to contain himself: he started to thrust his hips forward, matching Saitama's own thrusts and obtaining such sweet noises from the grey-eyed man, although muffled because of the not so little "gift" he was sucking.

Being a man always full of great ideas, Saitama told Genos to reassume his original position in order to be able to penetrate Sonic too. Said Omega paled a little: true, he was used to have sex and stuff, but really? He wasn't sure he could cope with two large pricks inside of his tight entrance. Not that he could do something about that, he knew his Alpha. What Saitama wanted, Saitama obtained and no one could deny it. The bald man often used soft methods, he surely wasn't a brute (not completely at least), but he always got what he wanted.

When he felt two of Genos' fingers stretch him further, he tried to relax the more he could, thinking positively. He could do that, he wasn't an helpless virgin with no experience after all.

After some minutes, the other Omega entered him. Fuck all his previous thought, that hurt like fucking hell and surely was humiliating. An Omega penetrated by another Omega, what a strange event. Sonic hoped Genos wasn't fertile because if he cummed inside him and he got pregnant that could really, really be a problem.

But that wasn't the moment to think about those kind of things, the pleasure he was finally feeling was too much, and he came with a wanton moan of his lovers' names, clenching his ass around their dicks.

His two lovers felt fucking huge, and the speed they were moving at was unbearable even for the fastest of them all: it wasn't long before he felt Genos arch his back and cum inside him, Saitama following him some seconds later and kissing Sonic's neck, muttering something about being sorry for the initial roughness and how he was going to be kinder next time they had sex; not that Sonic cared at that point, he was spent and satisfied… and maybe he liked rough sex.

The two pulled out and laid on the ground, Sonic still on Genos' body. Saitama caressed Sonic's hair and scratched his back delicately with one of his hands, the other hand searching for Genos' metal one to intertwine their fingers. There they remained, cuddling and muttering stupid, sweet nonsense to one another until they fell asleep.

x.X.x

Good things are likely to come to an end, even if we hope not. The next month, when they discovered Sonic was pregnant again, hell broke loose. True, the baby could be Saitama's but since they knew they both came inside the grey-eyed Omega, it could be Genos' as well and if that was the case problems were on their way: sexual relationships between Omegas were strictly forbidden by their society and authorities made sure everyone knew that.

Omegas and Omegas' babies were usually weak and absolutely incapable to fend for themselves. If Sonic was going to give birth to Genos' children and they got caught, he would probably be arrested and condemned along with the little ones while Genos would end up God-knows-where, far from Sonic, far from Saitama, far from their perfect life together.

They asked Dr. Kuseno if Genos' would ever be able to reproduce and with another Omega nonetheless and the old man, embarrassed and disappointed, answered that he made possible for him to do that, and even if it was very difficult for him to impregnate a man of his same kind, that still could be possible. The only solution was to make Sonic miscarry, but like hell he was going to do that: he was a criminal and he preferred to end up in jail like he could deserve to than to give up his child. His two lovers agreed with him.

Saitama pondered over the absurdity of things. He and Sonic had tried for a baby for years and they never, ever succeeded. And now, now that all they had was perfect, everything could crumble and disappear into a mere dust of memories.

No.

No, that wasn't the case, that couldn't be.

The bald Alpha was sure the baby was his. Sooner or later the Doc would give Genos the ability to bear children and they would have another baby on the way. Who cared if his partners were going to give birth to other four, five brats. They could be a family, a big, dysfunctional, happy family and no one was going to complain. Yeah, he was sure about that. Or, at least, he hoped he was right and luck assisted them for once.

 **This is not Beta and I'm not an english speaker, sorry for any mistake you can find. Also, I need a Beta guys, pwetty pwease? ~**


	10. A big, happy family

**Hi guys! This chapter is an epilogue, because I didn't feel inspired to write more of this, so I tried to give the story a good ending. I'm sorry for the late update and I want to thank everyone who read this fic and supported me!**

 **Thank you guys, you're all awesome! :3**

"Arianna! Be a good girl and behave for mama, she has to look after Alba now!"

"But papa, I wanna hug mama!"

"Me too, I want to hug mama!"

"Anastasia, not you too please! Go hug Genos, I'm sure he will be happy!"

Another voice could be heard from the other room now. "Sorry sensei, I'm busy with the boys now, I can't look after the girls!"

Saitama sighed. Having not one, not two, but TWELVE children running in your house, complaining, laughing, quarrelling and stuff was excruciatingly tiring. It was a blessing too, he reminded himself, but that was just for the few cases in which the children decided to behave and not cause any fuss over the simplest things.

He thought for a moment. Even though he was going to get an headache, he was a very lucky man. If someone had told him everything could have worked out like this some months ago, he probably would have thought this person was crazy… but now, well, it all was a different story.

Some months ago, when Dr. Kuseno decided to create children with he and Genos' DNA, Saitama didn't think he would end up with eight brats, all identical to Genos. Sonic's four girls were already a deal, how was he supposed to cope with eight boys too?

He couldn't.

But in the end, he did, and he felt glad.

Kuseno was a genius, he already knew he couldn't modify Genos' body to accommodate children like every Omega could so he choose to use his perfect machines (Saitama couldn't think of another term to describe them, and neither could the author) to combine Saitama and Genos' genes and create a fetus.

The scientist created eight babies, because, to be honest, he didn't thought they would make it. Machines were not invented to simulate pregnancy and it was obvious he was forcing nature to do as he pleased. He had to try, though.

When he succeeded with all eight babies, he was surprised and happy at the same time, he finally could give his Genos what he desired the most! (Not to mention, he really liked the idea of being a grandpa)

So here they are now, looking after what seemed like a thousand brats running inside the house and screaming nonsense.

Saitama looked at Genos. The poor cyborg seemed exhausted, after all, he was the one who had to deal with their eight blonde sons. The bald Alpha moved his stare to Sonic, who was calmly rocking their fourth daughter, Alba, in his skinny arms. He looked very tired too, Saitama wondered where the ninja managed to find the strength to cook, clean, educate their girls and have sex with him at night.

Alba was identical to Sonic, except she had blond hair. Saitama wondered if he could believe she was his daughter if Kuseno hadn't told him so after a millionth exams. Both he and Sonic had black hair, how on Earth was it possible for their daughter to be blonde? He asked Sonic who didn't want to answer, then asked Genos who gave him a long, never-ending explanation of how genetic worked, then returned to Sonic and tickled him until he ended up spilling the truth.

Apparently, some of Sonic's relatives, like his brother Flashy Flash and his mother, were naturally blonde. Here was the solution of the mystery. Saitama decided to ignore the fact that Sonic wanted to hid the truth in favor of cuddling Alba, who laughed happily while hugging one of her father's fingers with her tiny hand.

Saitama loved all his children but Alba really was something more. At the beginning, when Sonic ended up pregnant the second time, the three of them were prepared to be exiled, executed, imprisoned or separated from each other if authorities were to discover Sonic was pregnant of another Omega. Their perfect life together could crumble and become a far, distant dream, something impossible to reach again.

Truth to be told, Saitama was scared. He had always conduced a lonely life, boredom was his only companion. If he was to lose what he gained during time, he would have felt like a hollow shell again. He may have been selfish, but he wriggled and writhed until Kuseno told them Alba was his daughter and only his.

After this pleasant surprise, Saitama had another one.

Out of curiosity, Kuseno analized the triplets' DNA and discovered that Saitama fathered them too. At this, Saitama felt he was going to burst with pride, while Sonic seemed relieved since he felt disgusted if thinking his precious babies were Philip's daughters. He would have to assassinate that man sooner or later. Sooner, maybe.

Even if they are a big, dysfunctional family, they're still happy like that. The three of them are not common individuals after all.

Saitama wouldn't ever have admitted this in the past but…

… seems like and Omega is what he needs. Two Omegas, to be precise.

Omake! :D

"Sensei, Sonic and I are going to visit the thermal baths, we both agree that we deserve a bit of 'mothers relax time'! Can you look after the children for a couple of days?"

Saitama facepalmed. Hell no, he couldn't.

"Come on baldy, be a dear and look after them! They need their papa too, don't you agree?"

Shit. Sonic was giving him his best puppy eyes stare.

Double shit. Genos was doing that too.

"Fine, have fun then. See you tomorrow!"

"Sensei, thank you very much!"

"Awww, our baldy really is a sweetheart!" And with this said, the pair closed the door and ran away before Saitama changed his mind.

Saitama watched his children attentively, before they all started to speak, scream and ask for things he couldn't understand.

"Papa! I want to play cards!"

"Daddy, can we buy a dog?"

"I want ice-creaaaaaaaaaaaaam!"

"Where's mommy? I want her heeeeeeeeeeeere!" (Insert crying child here)

"Papa, why are you baldy baldy?"

Saitama sighed. How did he end up like this? When those two returned from their little holiday, he would spank them for good. Or maybe not, it depends how much he will miss them during two days.

"Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Brian is playing with my unicorns!"

Nope, he won't spank them at all. He sure will miss them dearly.

 **So, I know this is probably shitty and messy but I didn't want to leave this fic hanging anymore. I hope some of you liked it anyway!**

 **Hugs and kisses my lovely readers! ~**


End file.
